Revelatoins
by Moonpattern
Summary: Sequel to Innocence, some people are nosy, will it get the best of them?


Fic Title: Revelations (2,880 Words)

Author: Moonpattern

Fandom: CSI

Pairing: Grissom/Sara

Date: November 2004

Feedback: I'll take feedback

Rating: (R sexual references/violence/mature subjects)

Disclaimer: ("This is not meant to be taken as true, I make no $$$ . . .")

Summary: Perhaps some people shouldn't be so nosy.

Dedications: Thanks to my friends Theresa and Amy for urging me on and the website people for the encouragement.

Prologue:

Sequel to Innocence, Grissom wants Sara in his life. He just needs to tell her that. Grissom got cleared of the evidence tampering. The Graveyard Crew was so happy they were trying to do all that they could do to push Sara and Grissom together. They hoped it worked.

"It is lonely here without Catherine!" Warrick stated as he walked into the break room.

"AAh, Rick lost his love toy!" Nick was taunting him.

"Shut Up Cowboy before I come over there!"

"Boys!" Grissom stated as he walked into the break room, "We all miss Catherine, but for different reasons."

"Yeah, even I miss her!" Sara stated. They hadn't been the best of friends, but they were better now than they had ever been.

"Griss, have you talked to Catherine since she got the promotion?" Warrick asked.

"Yes, but not a whole lot, she is settling in, I personally think it will be good for her, she deserves the promotion. Plus this will give her more time with Lindsay."

"I guess," Sara, stated, "is there any word on her replacement?"

"A few more weeks, I guess, so we are gonna have to double up."

Just then Catherine walked in the room.

"Cath, shouldn't you be home?" Warrick asked.

"Nope, I am where I belong! I gave up the promotion, I couldn't stand working that close to Ecklie, he gives me the creeps! Besides, I missed you guys like crazy!!"

"What about Lindsay?" Nick asked.

"What about her? I was miserable; she told me that if I didn't return to graveyard she would leave me. It is bad when your kid threatens to leave because you are so miserable!"

They all took their turns in welcoming Catherine back.

"So who is doing day shift now?" Grissom asked.

"Don't know, don't care! I guess Ecklie is gonna have to post it, any of you interested?"

They all shook their heads; they weren't fond of Ecklie either, especially after the last fiasco with Grissom and Sophia.

"So what have I missed?" Catherine asked.

"Not much," said Warrick, "the usual, decomps, dead bodies, lots of blood!"

"You know how much I love blood....Day shift sucks, all the good cases are on Graveyard, and no wonder they don't like us!"

Grissom passed out assignments and left to assist Nick on a 419 in an alley behind the casino. Catherine and Warrick got a B&E down town and Sara and Greg got a missing person.

"So, Rick, has anything gone on between Gil and Sara since I have been gone?"

"Are you nuts! Unless we interject they are gonna pussy-foot around this forever!"

"What do you suggest?"

"I don't know, but we seriously need to do something, we need to get them to the same place at the same time, so they can't run from their feelings or each other."

"We will have to bring it up to the rest of the crew," Catherine was smiling, "see, you can't function without me!"

The end of the shift neared. Catherine slowly made herself around the crew to get some suggestions on what they were going to do about this obvious Grissom and Sara problem. They were both miserable, but they were too stubborn to admit that they were perfect for each other, the whole crew knew this, it was just them left to admit it. They code named this operation love, so that they wouldn't be found out.

Some of them had some really good ideas. There were suggestions of maybe a romantic cruise, but how would you get both of them on it? That posed problems. The second was a quiet get-away to some remote island, which posed a problem too. The third idea Catherine liked. It was a trip to a Lodge in Vermont in the mountains. Catherine decided she could make that happen and decided that would be her mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gil, you know you need to take some time off, I have it on good authority that if you don't go willingly they are gonna force you to go," Catherine said.

"Are you checking up on me Catherine?"

"No, I just know that Ecklie is not Cavallo!"

"Alright Catherine, what do you suggest?"

"How about I book you a trip away, do you want a week or two?"

"I get a choice?"

"On second thought, you don't get a choice, it will be two weeks, and God knows you could use it!"

"Where am I going? What am I doing?"

"It's a surprise Gil!"

"I hate surprises!" Grissom left to collect his thoughts. What did Catherine have in mind? She had something up her sleeve besides her arm, he was sure of that!

Catherine went to find Sara and put operation love into gear. She found Sara in the trace lab.

"Sara, how much vacation time do you have coming to you?"

"I don't know, like eight weeks, give or take, why?"

"Ecklie is gonna be on ya to use some, he is right on to that!"

"What do you suggest Cath?"

"How about I book you a two-week vacation away, it will be a surprise!"

"Will I like it?"

"I think so!"

"It is better than Ecklie giving me two lame weeks off!"

Catherine left thinking to herself, phase one is completed!

At the end of shift, Sara left for home. It wasn't twenty minutes and there was a knock at the door.

"I knew it was you, you couldn't be without me, could you?"

"Not for one second!"

Grissom leaned in and softly kissed Sara. He threw his shoes off and accompanied her to the couch.

"Did Catherine approach you today about leave, Sara?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact she did, I'm going on two weeks vacation somewhere."

"Me too!"

"She is sly, too bad we beat her to the punch!" Sara giggled, "So Griss," she stroked him lovingly, "When are we gonna tell them about us?"

"I think we should let the meddling buggers sweat for a while more, they are trained investigators, can't they figure it out?"

"We are just too good!"

Sara leaned in for a kiss, the intensity grew and before they knew it they were in a tangled embrace, clothes flying every which way as they slowly made their way to the bedroom.

The weeks went by and it was finally time for the vacation. Catherine did her best to keep it a secret that they were going to the same place. She handled the leave requests, booked the rooms, etc. She made Grissom leave for Vermont one day and Sara the next so no on would get suspicious. The funniest thing was going to be when they both got there and realized they were sharing a room, together. Catherine thought that would be the icing on the cake. This she considered to be phase two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grissom put his two suitcases in the back of his SUV. He had given Greg the keys to his townhouse so that he could feed his insects; Greg was the only one not scared to death of them. Even Sara was still a bit timid of them, but she was increasingly getting used to it. Before Grissom left his townhouse he made sure he removed all of Sara's things and placed them in a box in his closet. The only clue he left was her toothbrush, a vibrant purple one, if that didn't send off bells and whistles, then nothing would. He got in the SUV and headed for the airport. Catherine had booked him on the early flight and his flight left shortly after he arrived there.

The plane trip was long, it would have been better if Sara were there with him, but she would be tomorrow, so he decided to think about that instead. He decided that when he got to his room he would call Sara.

Sara's phone began to ring, "Sidle"

There was a grin on Sara's face. All the rest of them heard was affectionate coos and oohs and aaws. They were shocked and intrigued to find out who was on the other end. Sara began to giggle and then she said, "I love you too!" and hung up the phone.

"Who was that Sara?" Nick asked.

"No, one special!"

Warrick looked at Nick and only could think one thing, "Catherine!" They got up to go find Catherine. Sara had all she could do to contain her laughter, she picked up her phone and called Grissom back.

"Grissom."

"It worked, see you tomorrow!" Was all she said.

When they found Catherine, Greg was already there, "Cath, I'm telling ya, the toothbrush was purple. There was a blue one and this purple one, why would Grissom need two?"

Warrick and Nick interrupted, "Hey! What's going on?"

"Greg thinks that Grissom is seeing somebody!"

"Tell me what you would think, Grissom was showing me where he kept the food for the tarantula, in the bathroom and there was a purple toothbrush in the toothbrush holder. I may be wrong, but Grissom is not a purple loving man!"

"Actually, Cath," Warrick began, "WE think Sara may have a boyfriend too!"

"Why?"

"She just received a call and she was like a teenager in heat, all the oos and awes and I love you too at the end."

"Maybe I misread the signs," Catherine added. "Well, she will be really surprised tomorrow, now won't she."

Sara packed her things into her SUV and headed for the airport. She couldn't wait to get to Vermont, he had only been gone a day, but she missed him already. She thought that maybe this game they were playing with the rest was cruel, she changed her mind! That will teach them to meddle!

Grissom was waiting at the airport for her. Catherine took it upon herself to book them both one room, she really was trying hard; they gave her that much credit. Sara greeted Grissom with a long "I missed you" kiss that left him longing for more.

"Not now....later!" She assured him. He packed her into the rental car and they headed for the lodge.

The lodge was quaint. It was settled in a mist the flora and fauna of Vermont. It was beautiful especially with the snow lightly covering the trees. They didn't get snow in Vegas; they were mesmerized by the glowing white mystery that covered all of the trees.

They retreated to their room to get acquainted. Catherine pulled out all the stops. They were in a two bedroom Lodge. It had a small fireplace in the living room, a dining area, a bathroom, a kitchen and two bedrooms. They figured the two bedrooms was a precautionary measure.

"I think we need to make this more interesting, what do you think?" Grissom asked looking down at Sara.

A sly grin came across Sara's face, "What do you have in mind?"

"I think we should get married."

"How is that gonna make it more interesting?"

"You see, we tell them that we saw we had two rooms and invited our significant others along with us. We won't tell them about the wedding, we will just show up for work wearing a wedding band, what do you say?"

"Gil Grissom, are you proposing to me?"

"I think that I am!"

"Then I accept!"

The phone rang; Sara reached over to answer it. Hers was on her side and Grissom's was on his side, so they wouldn't get confused. "Sidle"

"Did you make it there ok, Sara?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, but what is the meaning of this? Why am I sharing a lodge with Grissom?"

"I thought you could use some alone time together!"

"Catherine, that's not for you to decide, I am not sure my boyfriend would like that!" Sara had a grin on her face; Catherine was silent on the phone, _Boyfriend? Since when did Sara have a boyfriend? Man Catherine, you have lost it!_

"Well Sara, I made sure it had two bedrooms, just in case!"

"Yeah thanks, my boyfriend is joining me tomorrow, actually!"

Catherine was speechless. "Ok Sara, at least you have some time off, right!"

"Yup, thanks Cath, say hi to the guys for me, I am waiting on a call!" Sara hung the phone up and was flabbergasted. When she turned around, everyone within view knew something was wrong.

"Cath, what's wrong?" They asked.

"Sara's boyfriend is going to Vermont tomorrow!"

"I knew it!" Said Nick.

"I guess my senses are getting weak!" Catherine left the room.

Grissom reached over for his cell phone and dialled Catherine's number.

"Willows!"

"Hey Cath, how are things going?"

"Not bad, how are you?"

"Not bad! Listen, I appreciate what you tried to do, but I hope you don't mind if my girlfriend comes up tomorrow?"

"It is your vacation, Gil, Do what you please!" Catherine hung up the phone, she thought she was going to be sick. "I guess my radar is really off, Grissom's girlfriend is joining him in Vermont tomorrow!"

"I knew I was right!" Chimed Greg.

"Yeah, everyone was right but me! I need to lie down!" Catharine retreated to Grissom's office.

Grissom and Sara spent hours on the plane ride home laughing about the hy-jinx they had successfully pulled off. Grissom looked down at his ring and gently gave Sara a kiss. He was genuinely in love, like some teenager.

"Sara, how about when they notice the rings, we let the cat out of the bag."

"Sure Griss, but they are so gonna be pissed off at us!"

"They deserve it, that will teach them to meddle in other people's lives!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grissom entered the lab with a spring in his step and headed straight for the break room. HE was nearly an hour early for shift, but he was ecstatic about their little half truth they we holding secret.

Nick was in the break room, "Hey Griss, how was your vacation?"

"It was good, it was much better when my girlfriend arrived, we barely left our love nest!"

"Whoa man, TMI!" Nick walked away, Grissom chuckled to himself.

The rest of the crew slowly sauntered in. Sara was next arriving.

"Hey Sara, how was your vacation?" Greg asked.

"Moving...unearthing...best trip yet! After my boyfriend arrived, that is!"

"Wow, sounds like a blast!" Greg left.

Sara and Grissom shot glances at each other and had all they could do to contain their laughter.

Grissom passed out assignments and then retreated to his office to do some paperwork. He was reading an article on the LVPD webring when Catherine was at the door.

"Hey Gil, you shouldn't have much to do, I was pretty up to date on the paperwork" Catherine looked down at Grissom playing with a shiny object on his finger. Was that a ring? Was that a wedding ring? Oh My God! Grissom got married! "I gotta go to my assignment!" Catherine left abruptly.

Grissom looked down and realized what he was doing and decided that it was what led to Catherine's strange behavior. He picked up his pager and sent a message to Sara.

_She knows_

Sara took that as her cue to try and get someone to see her ring. She went to look for Catherine.

"Hey, Cath, you seen Grissom?"

"He's in his office!" Catherine was frustrated, Sara could hear it in her voice.

"What's the matter Cath," Sara said placing her ring finger on her arm.

"You have a ring too?"

"Yes, I got married! What's the big deal!"

"Gil has a ring too."

Catherine got cut off by Grissom, "Yes, Sara and I both have wedding bands on because we both got married, just not how you think."

"Grissom you are talking nonsense! I tried to plan a nice romantic escape for both of you, send you there, and you both come back, married to someone else, I always thought you two belonged together!"

"Catherine, let us explain," he started as he beckoned for her to sit down, "Sara, go get the rest of them, we only will have to tell it once that way." Sara nodded in agreement and returned quickly with the boys.

"You see, we knew what you were doing, we have been dating for a while now, we both knew what was going on, so we took you for a ride, call it pay back for meddling. Well I planted the toothbrush in my apartment and made sure it was where someone would see it. I then called Sara from Vermont so that you would hear parts of our conversation. The phone calls here were priceless, as Socially inept as we are, both of us having significant others, that should have gone off, but I knew the wedding rings would give it away for sure."

"How did you know we would fall for it?" Catherine asked

"Just call it a revelation!"


End file.
